Question: Solve for $x$ : $9x + 9 = 3$
Solution: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(9x + 9) - 9 = 3 - 9$ $9x = -6$ Divide both sides by $9$ $\dfrac{9x}{9} = \dfrac{-6}{9}$ Simplify. $x = -\dfrac{2}{3}$